


From Life

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Empath, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: A deleted scene from 'Body and Soul'. Greg makes Mycroft a proposition but it's hard to persuade someone who's thousands of miles away.





	From Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Black_Dawn who wanted something from the Body and Soul 'verse for her generous donation to the Mark Gatiss Birthday Project. I do hope you like it.

FROM LIFE

  
  
  


“Night, Mycroft.” said Stephen, hugging him goodbye. “Have a good time in America.”

 

“I'll try. Look after your dad for me.”

 

“I will.” The boy bent down and scratched Charlie behind the ears. “Be good for Grace, Charlie.”

 

Once he had disappeared up the stairs, Mycroft took Greg in his arms for a long, tender kiss.

 

“I'm going to miss you so much,” he breathed. He could feel Greg's sadness at their impending separation.

 

“I'll miss you more,” sighed Greg. “I wish you didn't have to go home tonight.”

 

“Early flight, love, otherwise you wouldn't be able to get rid of me. I love you.”

 

“Have a safe trip. Knock them dead at the festival.”

 

Mycroft grinned.

 

“I'll take you and Stephen with me next time. You'd love New Orleans.”

 

“That's a promise. Bye, darling.”

 

When Mycroft and Charlie had gone, Greg fired up his laptop to find he had an email from his agent. He read it and swore exultantly under his breath.

 

He couldn't wait to tell Mycroft.

 

*

 

The Skype connection was a little wonky and kept buffering but Greg could tell Mycroft was pleased for him.

 

“I wish I could be there,” he said fretfully. “I've never been to a book launch before.”

 

“It's okay, love. Your career is important too. Stella will be there and I've invited Sherlock and his current plus one, so there will be a few friendly faces. I was thinking though. The night you left. You wouldn't have had to do that if you lived here as well.”

 

Mycroft looked surprised and Greg grinned to himself. It was almost impossible to get one over on an empath but it looked like he had succeeded 

 

“You want me to move in? My goodness, I wasn't expecting that.”

 

“Surprise! Look, Mycroft. I love you. Stephen adores you. It just seems to make sense. Of course, if you think it's too quick or you're not quite ready to make that sort of commitment then that's fine too.”

 

“You've given me a lot to think about, Greg. And much as it pains me, I have to go. I'm onstage in ten minutes. Good luck with the launch on Tuesday. I love you.”

 

“Love you too. Bye.”

 

Greg was left looking at a blank screen. He put his laptop away and went to pick Stephen up from school.

 

“Let's go and see Grandma.” Greg suggested. “I need to check she's still okay to babysit on Tuesday.”

 

“Okay, Dad.”

 

As he drove to his mother's house Stephen chatted about school and Sean, his best friend, then asked the inevitable question.

 

“Have you spoken to Mycroft?”

 

“I did. We Skyped just before I picked you up.”

 

“Good,” said Stephen contentedly. “Can't wait to see him and Charlie again.”

 

Greg smiled. At least there would be no issues with his son if Mycroft decided to move in. He decided to test the water with his mother as well.

 

Alice Lestrade was delighted to see them and insisted that they stay for dinner. She had made Greg's favourite shepherds pie and he polished off two portions before sitting in her comfortable living room with a contented sigh.

 

“You're still okay to look after Stephen on Tuesday, aren't you Mum?”

 

“Of course. I look forward to reading all about it in the papers. I'm so proud of you, Greg. Will Mycroft be there?”

 

“No, he's in New Orleans at the jazz festival. I've asked him to move in with us.” Greg confessed.

 

Stephen's eyes were like saucers and Greg's mum looked fondly thrilled.

 

“He hasn't said yes yet. Maybe I was a bit hasty.”

 

“I don't think that's it. Perhaps the three of you…”

 

“Four, Grandma. Don't forget Charlie!”

 

“Four of you might be better in a new place. Somewhere with no unhappy memories. A fresh start.”

 

Greg got up and kissed his mother on the cheek.

 

“You're amazing. I never even thought about that. If the situation were reversed I don't think I'd be happy either. What do you think, mate? A new house for all of us?”

 

Stephen looked thoughtful.

 

“Would I have to go to a different school?”

 

“Not if I can help it.”

 

Stephen nodded enthusiastically and Greg resolved to start house hunting the next day.

 

*

 

Tuesday night found Greg wearing black tie and a broad smile.

 

The party was being held at the Dorchester and the publishers had pulled out all the stops to ensure the launch of the new Stella Hopkins book was a complete success.

 

Greg stood beside a massive blow-up of the book cover and nodded at people as they came in. He didn't know many of them, publishing was still a whole new world to Greg. Then he spotted a familiar face making its way towards him.

 

“Hello, Sherlock,” said Greg as they shook hands. “Good of you to come.”

 

“I wouldn't miss it. Especially since Mycroft is on the other side of the world. Greg, this is Molly. Molly, this is my brother's partner, Greg.”

 

Greg shook hands with the pretty young woman who had accompanied Sherlock.

 

“Lovely to finally meet you, Greg. I love your work.”

 

“Thank you,” smiled Greg, extremely flattered. “Are you with the ballet too?”

 

She nodded. “Prima ballerina.”

 

Sherlock moved closer to the blow up.

 

“ _ Elephant’s Esoteric Adventures.  _ Sounds cool. Better than Enid Blyton anyway. And look,  _ Illustrated by Gregory Lestrade.  _ That's incredible work, Greg.”

 

“Thanks. Stella was great to work with, pretty much gave me a free hand. Everyone seems to like the result. Oh, here she is now. Hi, Stella!”

 

Greg and a beautifully dressed young woman exchanged cheek kisses and Greg introduced her to Molly and Sherlock.

 

“Where's Mycroft?” Stella asked as they smiled for yet another photographer.

 

“New Orleans.”

 

“Oh. That's too bad.”

 

“Can't be helped.” said Greg with a shrug.

 

“Oh shit!” Stella exclaimed. “It's Magnussen. Hide me.”

 

Greg's heart sank at the sight of the owner of the publishing company. The man had a terrible reputation for trying to shag anything that moved even though he was deeply unattractive with appalling halitosis.

 

“Stella, come with us.” Sherlock offered Stella his arm and she went gratefully with an apologetic backward glance at Greg. 

 

He looked around for an escape but hesitated just a fraction too long.

 

“Ah, Greg. Don't you look handsome?”

 

Charles Augustus Magnussen had clearly never heard of personal space. Uncomfortably close, Greg could smell the garlic on his breath.

 

“Hello, Mr Magnussen.”

 

“Charles, please. It looks like this book will be a great success mostly thanks to your exquisite art.”

 

Magnussen put his hand on Greg's arm and he had to fight the impulse to shake it off.

 

“My company has a number of authors who would be delighted to have you illustrate their work.”

 

Now his fingers were caressing Greg's bicep. Greg fought the urge to punch him.

 

“Perhaps you and I could have dinner sometime this week to discuss it? I have such plans for you.”

 

“That's very flattering, Mr Magnussen but I do have a partner.”

 

“Who is absent at their lover's moment of triumph. Much like my wife. Perhaps we could console each other?”

 

There was a predatory gleam in the other man's dead eyes and Greg had had enough.

 

“Look, mate. No means no.” Greg shoved the other man's hand off his arm.

 

“You will regret that,” snarled Magnussen. 

 

“Oh, I don't think he will. Not for one moment.” said a familiar voice.

 

Greg's look of fury was instantly replaced with one of pure joy as he pushed Magnussen aside and took a slightly crumpled and thoroughly jetlagged Mycroft into his arms.

 

“I didn't think you'd make it,” Greg exclaimed. Mycroft laughed softly.

 

“I called in a favour and got on the first flight back to London. I couldn't miss this.”

 

His expression hardened as he looked at the fuming Magnussen.

 

“I don't know who you are but your lust for my partner is stinking out the room nearly as badly as your breath. This man is spoken for. And please don't think about trying any smear tactics because you were turned down. My Greg has nothing to hide.”

 

Magnussen continued to glare at them and Greg pecked Mycroft on the cheek.

 

“Thanks for defending my honour, love, but I think Mr Creepy got the message. Let's go and find some decent company, eh?”

 

“My thoughts exactly.” said Mycroft warmly, leading Greg away from Magnussen and into the body of the party.

 

“You look worn out,” said Greg once they were out of earshot. 

 

“Just a touch of jet lag. I'll be fine in a day or two.”

 

“We all missed you.” Greg admitted. “You know how I asked you to move in?”

 

“Yes. I've been thinking about that.”

 

“I can understand why you wouldn't want to live in my house. Somewhere that I built a life with someone else. So here's the thing. I might have found a new place for all of us. Not too far that Stephen would have to change schools and there is a garden for Charlie. It's somewhere that we could build our own life. Together. If that's what you want.”

 

“Just when I thought I couldn't love you more you go and do something like this. Greg, I'm speechless.”

 

Mycroft's eyes had a heavy sheen on them and Greg squeezed his hand.

 

“Does that mean yes?” Greg asked.

 

“Yes.” replied Mycroft as the happy tears spilled down his cheeks.

  
  



End file.
